Relics of Hyrule: The Series
Relics of Hyrule: The Series is a Let's Play of Skyrim with a heavy focus on Relics of Hyrule. The goal of the series is to collect every item in the mod and reform the Triforce. JKalenad produces the series himself and it is hosted on his YouTube channel. Episodes are released every week, usually on Sunday. Episodes Episode 1 - Escape from Faldar's Tooth August 26, 2016 "In this episode I introduce my character Miranda, gather some equipment, and after escaping from Faldar's Tooth and reaching Ivarstead, I find the Note to Wilhelm." Episode 2 - Trolls and Tree Bridges August 28, 2016 "I find the Relic Song, recruit a follower, and venture out of Ivarstead. I escape a Troll and begin a journey to Whiterun." Episode 3 - Letter Openers August 30, 2016 "I recruit a second follower and reach Whiterun. I find a note form Sybille Stentor and a draft of The Lost Art of the Ocarina, and receive the Fairy Letter. I make my way to Riverwood to find the Forgotten Sword." Episode 4 - We Hardly Knew Ye September 1, 2016 "I leave Riverwood and enter Embershard Mine to find the Deku Shield. I then make my way to Anise's Cabin and retrieve the Ordon Sword, ultimately reaching Bleak Falls Barrow." Episode 5 - Into Bleak Falls Barrow September 3, 2016 "I venture into Bleak Falls Barrow, recover a Small Key, and encounter a Redead, among other exciting events." Episode 6 - Out of Bleak Falls Sanctum September 5, 2016 "I continue through Bleak Falls Barrow, find the Hero's Clothes, Gauntlets, Cap, and Boots, as well as my first Gold Skulltula." Episode 7 - Time to Make a Good Point September 7, 2016 "I set out from Swindler's Den with new recording software, find a centerpiece of Relics of Hyrule: the Terminan Forge, the Rorikstead Secret Grotto, and the Fairy Bow." Episode 8 - A Lesson in Geomorphology September 9, 2016 "I venture into the Reach and somehow survive an onslaught of Forsworn. Remarkably, I find nothing from Relics of Hyrule except a single fairy." Episode 9 - Fantastic Forsworn Fun September 11, 2016 "I continue through the Reach and rest in Old Hroldan, finding An Invitation. I arrive at the Sundered Towers (not to be confused with the Ruptured Towers) and find the Fierce Deity's Gauntlets. Ultimately I reach Broken Tower Redoubt and obtain the Pegasus Boots." Episode 10 - Roxanne Rocks September 13, 2016 "After a recap of my progress, I continue my trek through the Reach and meet Roxanne. I find her copy of Fallen Woods and buy some Armos Stone and a Moon Shard from her." Episode 11 - Dragon Bridge and Silver Arrows September 15, 2016 "I enter Haafingar via Dragon Bridge and find a Note on a Strange Blade. I pass by the Statue to Meridia and find a Light Shrine and a Silver Arrow." Episode 12 - Braving Volskygge September 17, 2016 "I find Volskygge and struggle through it, ultimately finding the Iron Boots." Episode 13 - Passage Through Volskygge September 19, 2016 "I successfully leave Volskygge and explore a magical area known as "outside." I discover Lost Echo Cave and go right in to find the Sacred Shield and one of the most powerful items in the game. Ultimately, I find the Orphan's Tear and begin preparations for entering Kinolangdanzel, the first major dungeon of the mod." Episode 14 - Calm Before the Storm September 20, 2016 "I begin to make preparations for Kinolangdanzel, finding the Picori Blade Duplicate and Farengar's response to Sybille's letter I found earlier in the series." Episode 15 - Descent into Kinolangdanzel September 21, 2016 "I start my exploration of Kinolangdanzel, get angry at the uncooperative undead and break a rule for the sake of my own sanity." Episode 16 - Kinolangdanzel, Upper Dungeon September 22, 2016 "I continue my exploration started in Episode 15, this time with the cooperation of the undead." Episode 17 - Kinolangdanzel Depths September 23, 2016 "I continue my exploration of Kinolangdanzel with my favorite part of the dungeon." Episode 18 - The Silver Centurion September 24, 2016 "I complete my exploration of Kinolangdanzel, defeat the Silver Centurion and retrieve the Ocarina of Time." Episode 19 - After Kinolangdanzel September 25, 2016 "In which I discuss the myriad treasures I recovered from Kinolangdanzel and how my character has made use of them. We continue on to Silent Moons Camp and find the Roar Stick, and then to the Forgotten Cavern, meeting Vylintyn." Episode 20 - Forgotten Cavern September 27, 2016 "I recruit Vylintyn. I find several lore books, the Oocca Tunic, and the Blasphemous Shield. I also fight Bokoblins." Episode 21 - Taking a Toll on Trolls September 29, 2016 "I reach Eldersblood Peak and deal with several Frost Trolls before finding a Tarnished Shard. I ultimately find Labyrinthian and make plans to venture into it." Episode 22 - Capes and Keaton Masks October 2, 2016 "I visit Morthal before finding the Hjaalmarch Secret Grotto and Ellary, the Roc's Cape, Ring of Kokiri, and Keaton Mask. I also find the Gem of the Swamp." Episode 23 - A Fool in Folgunthur October 4, 2016 "I fight my way through Folgunthur to retrieve a Charred Fragment, the Song of Soaring, and the Sheikah Garb. I also outline my plan for the rest of the series." Episode 24 - I Left My Heart in Mzinchaleft October 9, 2016 "I traverse my favorite vanilla Dwemer ruin in search of the Sonata of Awakening, a Goron weapon, and my first Fairy in a Jar." Episode 25 - House of the Spiders October 16, 2016 "I finish my business in Mzinchaleft and head to Dawnstar, where I find the Dawnstar Spider House, where I obtain the Stone of Agony." Episode 26 - Shipwrecks and Bowstrings October 23, 2016 "I visit the Brinehammer and find the Yeti Tunic and Song of Storms, then venture to High Gate Ruins to find the Hero's Bow and a Tarnished Shard." Episode 27 - Clusters of Hellfire October 29, 2016 "I meet with Danica Pure-spring and provide evidence why Relics of Hyrule has no quests. I follow her requests to find the Eldergleam Sanctuary, the Power Sword, and the Minuet of Forest, but make the mistake of progressing a little in the main quest, resulting in an episode that was hell to record and just as hellish to edit." Episode 28 - Ancestor Glade November 5, 2016 "After complaining about technical difficulties, I begin my journey to Ancestor Glade from Falkreath. Upon entering Ancestor Glade, I fight my way to the Master Sword and turn my sights to Morwitijaal." Episode 29 - Well...Shall We Play? November 12, 2016 "I venture into Morwitijaal and discover the backstory of Ignacia Deflagratio, as well as some new undead friends. No...fiends. Undead fiends." Episode 30 - Morwitijaal Catacombs November 13, 2016 "I continue my trek through Morwitijaal and encounter the Bewitched Giant, Monstrous Mammoth, and the Gargantuan Slaughterfish." Episode 31 - Majora's Priest November 14, 2016 "I face The Giant Chaurus Reaper and Giant Chaurus Hunter and Majora's Priest to obtain Majora's Mask, the Fierce Deity's Sword, and other valuable relics." Episode 32 - That's Just Volunruud November 19, 2016 "I recruit Ignacia Deflagratio. I then enter Volunruud and fight my way to the Hover Boots." Episode 33 - Groves and Gems November 24, 2016 "I find the Kokiri Sword in Shrouded Grove, then venture into Silverdrift Lair for Din's Ruby and ultimately Din's Fire." Episode 34 - Song of Soaring November 29, 2016 "I depart for Winterhold, but take a dramatic detour for the Pale Secret Grotto and the Mirror Shield of the Great Sea. I ultimately find Winterhold and the Ancient Enchanter." Episode 35 - Barrows and Boats December 2, 2016 "I find some hints in Windhelm and travel to Yngol Barrow for the Mirror Shield of the Well. I discuss the Blasphemous Shield and claim a Charred Fragment from the Wreck of the Winter War." Episode 36 - Tooth and Claw December 7, 2016 "I enter the Eastmarch Secret Grotto and obtain a Goron Tunic and a Tarnished Shard. I go to Darkwater Pass for a Terminan Shield and pick up the Goron Warrior Armor in Tolvald's Cave." Episode 37 - Mirror, Mirror December 11, 2016 "I delve into Ansilvund and Kagrenzel for the twin Mirror Shields of the Desert." Episode 38 - So Much Time, So Little To Do December 16, 2016 "I craft the Razor Sword and Kokiri Sword Duplicate then make my way to Fallowstone Cave for the Giant's Knife. I pick up a Tarnished Shard in Lost Prospect Mine and travel to Riften for the legendary Book of Koridai." Episode 39 - Slipping Through Forelhost December 21, 2016 "I finally reach Forelhost and rise to the challenge it provides. However, the ruin overwhelms my companions, and one reaches her breaking point." Episode 40 - Time-Worn Echoes December 25, 2016 "I finish my business in Forelhost by retrieving the Golden Gauntlets. I make my way to the Midden to obtain the Inverted Song of Time and the Song of Double Time. I return to the Eastmarch Secret Grotto and battle Wizzrobes, Flame Atronachs, and a Dinofols for the Bombos Medallion." Episode 41 - Return to Kinolangdanzel December 29, 2016 "I retrieve Nayru's Sapphire (and by extension, Nayru's Love) from Shroud Hearth Barrow before returning to the surface. I defend Ivarstead from dragons and visit Fastred. I go to the Midden to adjust the Golden Gauntlets and ultimately return to Kinolangdanzel to enter the Link Between Worlds." Episode 42 - The Link Between Worlds January 2, 2017 "I introduce a shiny new Skyrim thanks to my new graphics card and take a brief detour through Morwitijaal to the Link Between Worlds and ultimately the Freezing Caves. I explore the Deserted Inn, Smithy, and Beneath the Well and obtain the Mask of Truth and Ashland Hero's Clothes." [https://youtu.be/T2XfA4v3yXE Episode 43 - Keep Warm] January 3, 2017 "I finish my exploration of the Freezing Caves and enter Kakariko Chapel and the Fairy Fountain, ultimately discovering Kakariko Village itself." [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwVG3GjLA1w Episode 44 - Kakariko Village] January 4, 2017 "I explore Kakariko Village and meet 'Them,' then return to Windhelm to make my way to Solstheim." Episode 45 - A Trip into Fahlbtharz January 9, 2017 "I continue my journey to Itnamzand, stop by the Abandoned Lodge for the Ashland Faron Tunic and Faron Circlet, and then to Fahlbtharz to pick up the Ash Rod and Ashland Lanayru Tunic, and to visit my favorite puzzle." Episode 46 - Seeker After Knowledge January 12, 2017 "I continue on to Itnamzand, stopping by Moesring Pass to pick up the Ashland Eldin Tunic and Eldin Circlet, as well as White Ridge Barrow, where I obtain the Ashland Dark Tunic and Dark Circlet, and meet Hermaeus Mora for the first time. I ultimately reach Itnamzand and prepare myself for entry." Episode 47 - Itnamzand January 13, 2017 "I explore Itnamzand Siphon and the first level of the dungeon proper, battling Chilfos, Tektites, and Dwarven automata." Episode 48 - Ancient Automaton January 14, 2017 "I finish my exploration of Itnamzand, finding two Tarnished Shards, myriad relics, and ultimately battle the Ancient Automaton for the Tornado Rod, Noble Sword, and access to the Light of Knowledge." Episode 49 - The Shattered Lands January 19, 2017 "I access the Shattered Lands, obtaining more Noble Swords, the Fierce Deity's Armor, and the Phantom Hourglass." Episode 50 - Triforce of Wisdom January 23, 2017 "I visit Pale Stone Camp to focus the Lens of Truth and fill the Phantom Hourglass. I begin my quest to open the Mirror of Twilight, venturing first to Steepfall Burrow for the last Sophic Tarnished Shard." Episode 51 - Profane Darkness January 26, 2017 "I set upon a quest to find the remaining Tarnished Shards, beginning in Kilkreath Temple, where I also find a forge recipe for awakening the Master Sword." Episode 52 - I Am Error January 29, 2017 "I clear out Chillwind Depths and find a Giant's Ingot. I then visit Robber's Gorge for the Earth God's Lyric and show off some of my ineptitude before venturing to Moldering Ruins to obtain a Charred Fragment." Episode 53 - The Ringing of the Ears February 3, 2017 "I battle with corrupted footage and the denizens of Gloomreach and Valthume for a Giant's Ingot, the Blast Mask, and the Terminan Bow, before heading to Arkngthamz." Episode 54 - Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old February 5, 2017 "I obtain the Picori Blade and a Charred Fragment from Arkngthamz before continuing my exploration of the Reach with the Hold's secret grotto, where I encounter the Goddess of Steam and obtain a False Majora's Mask, the Orichalcum Cog, and the Dwemer Prototype." Episode 55 - Nuances of Nchuand-zel February 9, 2017 "I reach Markarth and obtain the Zora Soldier's Armor and Dominion Rod from Nchuand-zel." Episode 56 - City of Bugs February 12, 2017 "I obtain a Tarnished Shard from Markarth's Abandoned House, before turning my back on the city for a while. I fight a Revered Dragon, briefly return to Red Eagle Redoubt, then enter Blind Cliff Cave and obtain a Charred Fragment, the Fierce Deity's Cap, and the Bolero of Fire." Episode 57 - Deepwood February 16, 2017 "I enter Deepwood Redoubt and Hag's End to obtain a Tarnished Shard and the Ikana Tunic." Episode 58 - Kamdelimar February 19, 2017 "I complete my visit to Deepwood Redoubt with the new Minish Dungeon located inside. I obtain the spells Summon Pesto and Summon Scissor Beetle. I then travel to Roxanne's House and enter Kamdelimar, where I find a Charred Fragment, a green Fairy in a Jar, and the Wind Waker." Episode 59 - Melody of Distraction February 23, 2017 "I visit Bloated Man's Grotto for the last Dreary Charred Fragment, then make my way to Geirmund's Hall for the Command Melody and begin to utilize the Wind Waker to its fullest potential. I get distracted by Redwater Den and obtain a Somber Charred Fragment." Episode 60 - Triforce of Emotion February 26, 2017 "I do a lot of crafting, before I make my way to Kakariko Chapel and make use of the Dreary Charred Fragments I had gathered. Finally, I open the Mirror of Twilight and pass through." Episode 61 - Minuet of Forest March 1, 2017 "I finish up some business in Skyrim by entering Shimmermist Cave to obtain the last Giant's Ingot needed to reforge the Biggoron's Sword. I then delve into Doubt, the first of the Ruptured Towers." Episode 62 - Bolero of Fire March 2, 2017 "I traverse Fear, the Fire Tower, and find the Golden Mirror Shield, among other pieces of Hyrule's past. I also find clues regarding the Last Great War of Hyrule and the fate of the Goron Tribe." Episode 63 - Serenade of Water March 3, 2017 "I complete Anguish, the Water Tower, and find the Zora Mask and find memories of Princess Ruto." Episode 64 - Nocturne of Shadow March 4, 2017 "I survive Loss, the Shadow Tower, and discover pieces of Ganon's perspective on the Last Great War of Hyrule." Episode 65 - Requiem of Spirit March 5, 2017 "I pass through Misery, the Spirit Tower, and learn of the fate of Skyloft, the City in the Sky." Episode 66 - Prelude of Light March 6, 2017 "I traverse Grief, the Light Tower, and seem close to discovering the master of the Ruptured Towers, but ultimately discover the darkness of Hilda's Tomb and the fate of Lorule." Episode 67 - Song of Time March 7, 2017 "After completing the entirety of the Ruptured Towers, I unlock the gates to Guilt, the Temple of Time, and learn of Zelda's fate. I ultimately face the master of the Ruptured Towers and reach the Triforce Shrine." Episode 68 - Call of Twilight March 8, 2017 "I return to Misery to access Midna's Tomb. I obtain several Twili Weapons, as well as Midna's Sabre. I also finally get to use my Hermaeus Mora impression and finish my business with the Ruptured Towers. For now." Episode 69 - Death Waltz March 12, 2017 "I return to Skyrim and set out to do new, exciting things, but instantly get distracted by Ganon's Tomb." Episode 70 - The Pearl in the Tower March 13, 2017 "I continue through Ganon's Deadlands and Ganon's Tower, ultimately learning of Ganon's fate and obtaining his equipment and one of three Moon Pearls." Episode 71 - Forsaken Tomes March 16, 2017 "I finish my work in Ganon's Tower and venture to the Forsaken Cave to find a Charred Fragment, utilizing the Moon Pearl to its fullest. I then enter Ironbind Barrow and obtain a Tarnished Shard. Finally, I restore three Time-worn Books." Episode 72 - Vampire Lullaby March 19, 2017 "I take a more relaxed approach to this episode and tour my nearly complete home, Lakeview Manor, before clearing out Haemar's Shame for the Goron Lullaby." Episode 73 - Return to Faldar's Tooth March 26, 2017 "I return to Faldar's Tooth, the fort where my adventure started, and exact revenge on the bandits. I find the Song of Healing and a Hylian Shield before moving on to Crystaldrift Cave and Broken Fang Cave for a Charred Fragment and a Tarnished Shard. I also collect Tarnished Shards from Alva's Cellar and the base of the Solitude Arch." Episode 74 - House of Skulltula April 2, 2017 "I reach the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon and retrieve a Tarnished Shard. I then go to the Dawnstar Spider House and pick up the lesser Bane of Arthropods sword from the new basement to the house. I retrieve another Tarnished Shard from Hela's Folly and enter Yngvild for the Pink Fairy in a Jar and a Lolian Shield." Episode 75 - Triforce of Power April 9, 2017 "I show off my 100% finished Lakeview Manor and obtain the remaining Burdened Shard from Frostflow Lighthouse. I take the shards to Kakariko Chapel to reform the Triforce of Power." Episode 76 - Journey in the Dark April 16, 2017 "I meet Septimus Signus and venture into Alftand. I find the Fierce Deity's Mask and a Charred Fragment, then make preparations to enter Blackreach." Episode 77 - Rising to the Depths April 23, 2017 "I enter Blackreach and find the Great Fairy's Sword in the Silent Ruin. I also obtain an Elder Scroll and test out Hilda's Staff." Episode 78 - War Quarters April 30, 2017 "I continue my excursion in Blackreach, finding the War Quarters. I find Epona's Song and the Hero's Armor, then make my way through Raldbthar for the Lanayru Tunic." Episode 79 - Smaller on the Outside May 7, 2017 "I finish my business with Septimus Signus and earn the Oghma Infinium, which I use to improve my magic skills. I then enter Darklight Tower for a Charred Fragment and a forge recipe. I also find the Nocturne of Shadow." Episode 80 - Walk Always in the Light May 14, 2017 "I visit the Vigil of Stendarr at Stendarr's Beacon and the Dawnguard at Fort Dawnguard, retrieving a Gem of the Canyon from Mossy Glen Cave. I then continue my excursion in the Rift, ultimately finding the Rift Secret Grotto, which I loot for two Skyloft Wooden Shields and a White Fairy in a Jar." Episode 81 - Unfinished Business May 21, 2017 "I visit the first portion of False God Passage and retrieve the Sword of the Sages and the curious Cult Study Vol. 1. I then make my way to the Eastmarch Secret Grotto to collect some Tektite Jelly and other loot, before returning to the Terminan Forge to craft the Lokomo Sword. I then visit a previously inaccessible portion of the Rorikstead Secret Grotto to retrieve the Quake Medallion." Episode 82 - Blade of Evil's Bane May 28, 2017 Episode 83 - Family of Blood June 4, 2017 Episode 84 - ??? June 11, 2017 Background and Inspiration The series was requested occasionally by users of the mod, and JKalenad had been interested in the idea of playing Skyrim using only items from Relics of Hyrule, to prove how extensive the mod was. After asking his YouTube audience regarding their interest, the first episode of the series was recorded and released. JKalenad releases one or two episodes each week. Episodes that cover major dungeons like Kinolangdanzel are released on consecutive days. Category:Videos Category:Information